


Apples and Oranges

by Medie



Category: Indiana Jones (1981 1984 1989 2008), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 12:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Give him a shot, kid," Indy says. "What's the worst that'll happen? You punch another Winchester?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apples and Oranges

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://deirdre-c.livejournal.com/profile)[**deirdre_c**](http://deirdre-c.livejournal.com/)? This little bit is your fault. Totally inspired by [It's not the years, it's the mileage](http://deirdre-c.livejournal.com/174335.html)

"So, there's this kid," says Indy.

Cell tucked against her shoulder, Carolina pops the window of her office open. "Oh no you don't." Looking out, she grins. Free and clear. She tosses her bag out and then slides out herself. Hitting the ground with a thump, she grabs her bag and keeps talking. "Whoever it is, absolutely not. I work alone, _Grandpa_."

Indy harrumphs and she grins. Point scored. He always hates being called that. She saves it for those special moments. "Thought I told you – "

She snickers, keeping to the trees as she makes for her car. It should embarrass her, sneaking off, but she's a Jones. "You did. I just didn't listen."

He chuckles. "Atta girl." A car blows a horn behind her and Indy pauses. "You skipping out again?"

"No," she lies. "Just have the window open."

Indy's smirk is audible. "Don't tell your grandmother."

"I never do," says Carolina. Reaching her car, she slides the her key into her lock. "Okay, so, this kid must be something. You've never tried to pawn somebody off on me before." Well, other than her little brother, but he doesn't count. He's an academic. "Who is he?"

"John Winchester's son."

Carolina pauses. "Oh, _fuck_ no." She's met John Winchester a grand total of two times. Two times too many. The first, she helped him. The second, she punched him. Should've just punched him the first time. It's one of the great regrets of her life. Right up there with not investing in Yahoo and that tattoo on her back. "You can't be serious, Indy. You know that man."

"Honey, every archaeologist from here to Cairo knows that man," Indy drawls. "Most of us hate him."

"Present company included. The man tried to steal a piece from me." Throwing her bag onto the passenger seat, Carolina slides behind the wheel and starts the car. Just in time as she sees the Dean open the door. Moira doesn't look happy. Surprise. There's a conversation she's not in the mood to be having right now. Stepping on the gas, Carolina speeds out of the lot. "You want me to give his kid the chance to finish the job?"

That gets another snicker from her grandfather. "The kid's different."

"Like hell," says Carolina. She swerves, avoiding a kid on a motorcycle and flips him off. "Apple doesn't far from the tree, Indy."

"Give him a shot, kiddo," Indy says. "What's the worst that'll happen? You punch another Winchester?"

Carolina grins. That shouldn't be appealing, but yet...

"Where do I find him?"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dakota Blues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/81524) by [Azar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/pseuds/Azar)




End file.
